MERCI
by feerie-amb
Summary: Edward est un petit garçon rejeté par les autres enfants de sa classe. Lors de la rentrée, une nouvelle petite fille arrive dans l'école primaire de Forks. Cette fille saura-t-elle lui redonner le sourire ?
1. INTRO

Après y avoir longuement pensé, je me suis lancée dans la rédaction d'une deuxième fan fiction.

Celle-ci tourne toujours autour des personnes du film **Twilight** et ils sont **tous humains**. Aucun personnage surnaturel ne fera son apparition dans mon histoire.

**

* * *

**

Résumé :

_Edward est un petit garçon rejeté par les autres enfants de sa classe. Lors de la rentrée scolaire, une nouvelle petite fille arrive dans l'école primaire de Forks. C'est la fille du Chef Swan. Saura-t-elle redonner le sourire à Edward et le faire sortir de sa bulle ou le rejettera-t-elle comme les autres enfants le font ?_

* * *

Voilà un bref aperçu de l'histoire. Le premier chapitre est écrit manuellement, il ne reste plus qu'à le dactylographier. J'espère pouvoir vous le poster pour demain soir ou mardi matin au plus tard.

J'espère, également, que vous prendrez beaucoup de plaisir à lire et à commenter mon histoire.

**PS** : Je posterai ma fiction sur_ http[:]//www[.]merci[.]infiniment[.]skyrock[.]com _où il y aura des images supplémentaires pour illustrer mes propos.


	2. Chapter 1 : NOUVELLE VIE

Bonjour à toutes, voilà, je vous publie le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira. Bien entendu, l'histoire tourne toujours autour des personnages phares de Twilight, mais cette fois-ci, ils sont enfants.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle vie

**POV BELLA**

Salut, je me présente, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella. J'ai 6 ans et j'habite à Forks, chez mon papa, depuis quelques jours.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée des classes et je vais rentrer en première année primaire. J'ai un peu peur car c'est une nouvelle école. J'espère que j'aurai vite des copines et que je ne resterai pas toute seule pendant les récréations. Ce matin, papa m'a réveillé à 7 heures. Je suis, maintenant, dans la salle de bain occupée de me démêler mes longs cheveux bruns bouclés. Pour l'occasion, papa m'a acheté des nouveaux vêtements. J'enfile donc mes bas collants noir, ma jupe bleue en jeans, mon pull prune et mes bottes noires en cuir. Après cela, je descends prendre le petit-déjeuner avec papa. Mon cartable est déjà prêt et je l'ai descendu hier à côté de la porte d'entrée. Je m'installe juste en face de papa qui est occupé de lire son journal.

« Hum, c'est bon ce que tu as préparé papa ! »

« Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je t'ai juste préparé du pain perdu. »

« C'est vraiment bon. »

« Tant mieux ma chérie. Je t'ai préparé ton pique-nique, tu n'as plus qu'à le mettre dans ton cartable. »

« T'es trop génial papa ! »

« Toi aussi ma p'tite fille, t'es trop géniale. Dire qu'aujourd'hui, tu rentres à la grande école. Je suis très fier de toi ! »

« Papa, tu crois que je vais avoir des copines ? »

« Bien-sûr que oui ma puce. Pourquoi tu n'en aurais pas ? »

« J'espère que les petites filles d'ici seront plus gentilles que les petites filles de mon école de chez maman. »

« Je te promets que tout se passera bien ! Allez, va mettre ton manteau, je vais aller te conduire, sinon, tu vas déjà arriver en retard à l'école le premier jour. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, papa était avec moi dans la cour de l'école. Il me tenait la main et on se dirigeait vers le réfectoire. Il y avait beaucoup de maman dans la salle et j'étais presque la seule qui était accompagnée de son papa. Je lui tenais la main bien fort, je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'en aille maintenant. Monsieur le directeur dit un mot de bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, et ensuite, il nous présente notre institutrice. Madame Laly était vraiment très belle. Elle était très grande avec des beaux cheveux blonds et des grands yeux bleus. Tous les garçons de ma classe seront sûrement amoureux d'elle. Le moment de quitter papa était déjà arrivé. Il me fit un gros câlin avant de prendre la route de son travail ; le commissariat. Avec madame, nous sommes montés au premier étage et on a fait quelques jeux pour retenir le prénom des autres enfants. La classe était petite mais assez jolie. Tous les murs étaient peints en blanc et c'était décoré avec des dessins de fleurs et de papillons. Il y avait aussi des affiches avec des écritures et des chiffres, mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Dans ma classe, on était deux niveaux. Les premières années avec 5 filles et 3 garçons, et les deuxièmes années avec 5 filles et 4 garçons. Sur le banc, il y avait un élève de première année et un élève de deuxième année. Juste derrière moi, il y avait un petit garçon qui était assis tout seul. Je ne savais plus son prénom, mais, il était vraiment très beau. Il avait de grands yeux verts et des cheveux un peu roux qui allaient dans tous les sens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'air très triste. Quand la cloche a sonné, madame, nous a envoyé nous amuser à la récréation. Tout le monde était content de pouvoir courir dehors sauf une personne. Il était tout seul dans un coin et personne n'allait près de lui.

« Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour » me répondit-il avec une petite voix.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Edward … Edward Cullen. »

« Moi, c'est Isabella, mais je préfère Bella. Bella Swan. »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Pourquoi tu es tout seul ? »

« Parce que les autres ne veulent pas jouer avec moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis triste et qu'ils ont peur d'être malade. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ma sœur est malade. »

« Mais c'est pas grave. Il faut appeler le docteur et je suis sur qu'elle va guérir. »

« Elle a tout plein de médecin qui s'en occupe, dont papa. Et c'est une grave maladie qu'elle a. »

« Ca s'appelle comment ? »

« Une leucémie. »

« C'est comme un rhume ? »

« Non ! C'est plus grave que ça. C'est un cancer du sang. »

« Je suis sur qu'elle va guérir quand même. »

« J'espère ! »

« Comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Alice. Avant, elle venait ici à l'école avec moi, mais depuis qu'elle est malade, elle ne peut plus venir. »

« Elle a quel âge ? »

« Le même que moi, c'est ma sœur jumelle ? »

« Elle a les cheveux en bataille comme toi alors ? »

« Non » rigola-t-il « Enfin, ils sont en bataille, mais c'est maman qui lui fait comme ça, parce qu'Alice aime bien avoir comme des pics dans ses cheveux. »

« Tu veux bien être mon ami ? »

« Tu n'as pas peur ? »

« De quoi ? »

« De tomber malade comme ma sœur ? »

« Non ! Je veux juste être ton amie, tu veux bien ou pas ? »

« Oui, je veux bien. Merci Bella, tu es ma seule amie. »

En rentrant cet après-midi-là, je racontais ma journée à papa qui était venu me chercher à la sortie de l'école. Il était venu à pieds et on avait promené un peu avant de rentrer à la maison.

« Alors Bella, comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

« C'était bien ! »

« Tu t'es fait des copines ? »

« Seulement une copine et aussi un copain, mais ils sont très gentils. »

« Comment ils s'appellent, je connais peut-être leurs parents ? »

« Marie Stevens et Edward Cullen. »

« Le fils du docteur Cullen ? »

« Oui, il m'a dit que son papa était docteur et que sa sœur était malade. »

« Je connais assez bien le docteur, c'est un homme très gentil et sa femme aussi. Ils ont eu beaucoup de mal à avoir des enfants, et maintenant, l'une d'entre elle est malade. »

« C'est triste. »

« Pas d'autres amis ? »

« Non, parce que les autres enfants ils sont bêtes. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parce qu'ils disent qu'en restant près d'Edward, ils vont attraper la même maladie que sa sœur et mourir. »

« Tu as raison, ils sont bêtes et méchants. Ca ne s'attrape pas comme ça. »

Après cette petite conversation, on avait été au magasin avec papa pour acheter la liste de matériel que madame avait donné. J'avais besoin d'une farde rouge pour les calculs, une farde bleue pour la lecture et une farde verte pour tout le reste. Il me fallait aussi du papier à recouvrir rouge et bleu. Sans oublier ; des marqueurs, des crayons de couleurs, de la colle, une gomme, une grande latte, un crayon ordinaire, … J'avais vu une belle trousse avec Barbie dessus et comme papa avait dit que j'avais été très gentille avec Edward, il m'avait pris cette trousse. Elle était vraiment trop trop belle. Je remerciais vivement mon papa en lui faisant un gros bisou sur sa joue.

« Bella ? »

« Oui, papa. »

« Tu sais, aujourd'hui, j'ai su te conduire à l'école et venir te chercher parce que j'étais encore un peu en vacances, mais les autres jours ça ne sera pas comme ça. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« A cause de mon travail. Je ne peux pas terminer si tôt tous les jours. »

« Oh »

« Mais par contre, ce sera toujours moi qui te conduirai à l'école. Ainsi, on pourra prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble et on pourra papoter. »

« Je vais rester tard à l'école alors ? »

« Non, pas du tout. »

« Comment je vais rentrer alors ? »

« Tu as le choix, soit je prends une nounou, soit je demande à mamy pour s'occuper de toi. C'est comme tu préfères. »

« Ah cool, je veux mamy alors. »

« Je lui téléphonerai tantôt, je suis sur qu'elle sera ravi de passer du temps avec sa petite-fille. »

Après cette conversation, j'étais allée dans ma chambre et je préparais mon linge pour demain. Puis je m'installais à mon bureau avec mes nouveaux crayons de couleurs.

« Coucou mon bébé, que fais-tu ? »

« Je ne suis plus un bébé ! »

« Oh pardon ! Alors, que fais-tu ? »

« Je fais un dessin pour la sœur d'Edward. »

« C'est vraiment gentil ça. Je suis sur que ça lui fera plaisir. »

« Tu pourras m'aider à lui écrire un mot ? »

« Bien-sûr ! Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler quand tu auras besoin de moi ? Au fait, sois prête dans une heure, je t'emmène souper au resto. »

« Lequel ? »

« Celui que tu veux. »

« Hum, je veux aller à la Trattoria alors et manger une pizza hawaïenne. »

« Très bien, à vos ordres mon commandant ! »

Ca ne faisait pas longtemps que j'étais venue habiter chez papa. Jusque la fin des maternelles, j'habitais à Phoenix avec maman. Mais je n'aimais pas trop son nouvel amoureux alors je lui avais demandé pour venir vivre avec papa. Au début, elle ne voulait pas, et puis, je lui ai tellement cassé les oreilles qu'elle a accepté. Papa est venu me chercher à Phoenix où il est resté quelques jours et, ensuite, nous avons pris l'avions pour venir dans ma nouvelle maison. J'étais quand même triste de quitter ma maman, mais papa avait promis que je pourris lui téléphoner aussi souvent que je le voudrais. Ca faisait à peine une semaine que j'habitais avec papa et tout se passait vraiment bien. Il se débrouillait même mieux que papa et il me faisait mes desserts préférés même si la cuisine était un vrai chantier. On s'amusait trop bien avec papa. Je crois que j'ai le meilleur papa du monde entier. J'avais fait le connaissance de la maman de papa. Elle s'appelait mamy Flore. Je l'avais déjà vu en photo et elle me téléphonait parfois chez maman, mais je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir vu en vrai. Elle m'avait offert tout plein de cadeaux : des nounours, des poupées, des vêtements, … Elle me faisait aussi beaucoup de câlins. Désormais, j'allais passer pas mal de temps avec elle. Papa travaille tard le soir, alors c'est mamy qui va me garder et m'aider à faire mes devoirs.

Quand je suis arrivée la semaine passée à Forks, ma chambre était vide. Il y avait seulement mon ancien rocking chair.

**FLASH-BACK**

« Ma chérie ? »

« Oui papa ? »

« Je n'ai pas préparé ta chambre. »

« Oh »

« Je voulais que tu choisisses toi-même alors j'ai préféré attendre que tu arrives pour qu'on aille choisir ensemble. Comme ça, tu te sentiras vraiment chez toi. »

« Ah c'est cool ! Je pourrai choisir ce que je veux ? »

« Ca dépend de ce que tu choisiras ma belle. Tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant ? »

« Ah oui oui oui !!! »

Ensuite avec la voiture de patrouille, on avait été ensemble au magasin. Il y avait des trop belles chambres, mais je savais déjà ce que je voulais. Une chambre avec du rose ou du rouge et du blanc. J'avais vu une belle chambre blanche. Il y avait un grand lit de petite fille, une commode, une garde-robe, un bureau, une table de nuit et une étagère pour ranger tous mes livres. Plus loin, il y avait des beaux draps de princesses, et papa, avait été d'accord pour les prendre. J'avais aussi eu une chaise de bureau, une lampe et une lampe de chevet rose. Ensuite, il m'avait emmené dans un autre magasin où il y avait des pots de couleurs de toutes les couleurs inimaginables. J'avais encore choisi du rose, mais du rose flash. Papa avait fait des grands yeux.

« Bella, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop rose ? »

« Oh non papa ! Ca va être trop beau, tu verras. »

« Que dirais-tu si on prenait deux roses différents ? »

« Tant que ça reste du rose, je veux bien. »

Finalement, nous étions sortis de ce magasin avec deux sortes de rose pour mes murs et des stores rose fuchsia pour mettre à ma fenêtre. J'étais trop contente d'avoir une si belle chambre. Enfin, quand elle sera terminée. Après ça, papa m'avait offert une énorme glace à la fraise car il était l'heure de dîner et on était encore en ville. Puis, nous étions rentrés à la maison. J'étais tellement excitée que j'avais refusé de dîner.

« Bella, veux-tu m'aider à peindre ? »

« Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Tu vas mettre une de mes vieilles chemises et pendant ce temps je vais protéger le sol. Après, je t'expliquerai comment faire. »

« Voilà papa, j'suis prête ! »

« Je t'ai préparé ton rouleau ma chérie. Tu mets un peu de peinture dessus et puis tu fais rouler sur le mur. Tu vas faire le bas, et moi, comme je suis plus grand, je vais faire le haut, ok ? »

« Ca roule ! »

« C'est parti alors. Quand tu en as marre, tu me le dis et on arrêtera. »

C'était vraiment trop cool de peindre avec papa. Je m'étais bien amusée, mais j'avais de la peinture partout. Ca faisait beaucoup rire papa d'ailleurs et il fit plusieurs photos de moi.

« Bella, où devais-tu mettre la peinture ? »

« Sur le mur. »

« Alors pourquoi c'est toi qui est toute rose ? »

« Euh … J'ai pas fait exprès. Pardon papa. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ma chérie ! Ce n'est pas grave du tout. Par contre, pendant que je termine ta chambre, tu vas aller prendre un bon bain et bien te frotter partout. »

Pour le soir, papa avait fini de tout mettre en peinture et c'était vraiment trop joli. Le haut des murs était rose clair et le bas était rose fuchsia. J'avais hâte de recevoir mes meubles pour pouvoir avoir ma chambre à moi.

« T'as vu ma puce, on a fait du beau boulot ! »

« Ouais, enfin, c'est toi qui a presque tout fait. »

« Tu rigoles ? Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup aidé. »

« Je pourrai faire dodo quand dans ma chambre ? »

« Quand ça ne sentira plus la peinture et quand on aura reçu ton lit. »

« Je vais dormir où alors ? »

« Tu sais, j'ai un grand lit, donc tu vas dormir avec moi un petit peu. Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

« Pas du tout papa ! »

Deux jours plus tard, ma chambre était arrivée et des messieurs en salopette bleue avaient monté tous les meubles. Elle était encore plus belle que dans le magasin. J'adore ma chambre, elle est beaucoup plus belle que celle que j'ai chez maman. Papa trouvait qu'il y avait beaucoup de rose, mais il disait que maintenant, j'avais une vraie chambre de princesse, et j'étais d'accord avec lui.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

J'étais toujours à mon bureau et j'avais enfin terminé le dessin pour Alice. Après le souper, je demanderais à papa pour écrire quelque chose et puis je le mettrais dans une belle enveloppe.

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et vos suggestions.

Je n'ai pas encore écrit le prochain chapitre, mais je sais plus ou moins comment je vais orienter mon histoire. Par contre, vous pouvez me laisser vos idées.

**PS** : Je sais que pour une petite fille, elle parle plutôt bien… J'ai décidé de laisser des propos assez enfantins dans les dialogues, par contre, dans les autres parties, j'écris en langage plus adulte, même si c'est le POV de Bella, car j'ai peur que ça soit trop lassant à lire sinon.  
C'est terminé, maintenant, je vous laisse tranquille.

A bientôt pour la suite **:-)**


	3. AVIS

Bonsoir à toutes.  
Je suis désolée, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je me triture le cerveau sur le deuxième chapitre et ce que j'écris ne me convient pas, alors je n'avance pas du tout. J'ai envie de faire quelque chose de très chouette et pour l'instant ce que j'écris est très cucul la praline. J'espère débloquer bien vite mon imagination et mon cerveau.

Je vous dis à bientôt.


	4. Chapter 2 : A COEUR OUVERT

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Nany1980 : Merci de m'avoir laissé une review. J'espère que l'évolution de mon histoire te satisfera.

Lulu81 : J'ai essayé de poster cette suite le plus vite possible.

Lunaa : Merci de m'avoir laissé une review et je suis contente que le début de cette histoire te plaise.

Incognico-EJTLVD3 : Etrange ? J'aurais plutôt dit étonnant. Ce qui est étrange, c'est Bella qui aime le rose ! lol. J'ai encore d'autres surprises sur les goûts de Bella pour la suite.

Romane : Merci pour ta review

Lilo : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien prévu une suite. Il faut juste que je trouve le temps de l'écrire.

: J'essaierai de te prévenir pour la suite, si je n'oublie pas…

Aulandra17 : Merci pour tes encouragements.

lulu81 : Ne t'inquiète pas, l'histoire va aboutir sur nos personnages en âge adulte, mais pour l'instant, j'exploite leur côté enfant.

**Blablabla …**

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews, pas moins de 15 sur à peine un seul chapitre, j'en suis vraiment très honorée. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous enthousiasmera autant que le précédent. Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard de publication de ce second chapitre, mais j'étais un peu en panne d'inspiration. J'ai beaucoup d'idées pour leur futur, mais pas trop pour le présent proche. J'espère vous publier le prochain chapitre plus rapidement.

**Chapitre 2 : A cœur ouvert**

**POV Bella**

« Bonjour Edward, comment vas-tu ? »

« Mieux depuis que je te connais Bella. »

« J'ai fait quelque chose pour ta sœur ? »

« Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je lui ai fait un dessin et mon papa m'a aidé à lui écrire un petit mot. Tiens. » Je lui tendis alors mon dessin. Sur celui-ci était représenté Edward, sa sœur et moi. On jouait tous les trois à la marelle.

« C'est vraiment très gentil à toi. Je suis sur que ça fera très plaisir à ma sœur. »

La journée passa agréablement. Je passais toutes mes récréations avec lui et à midi, je mangeais mes tartines à sa droite. Parfois, il y avait une autre petite fille, Julia, qui venait jouer avec nous. Elle nous avait dit qu'elle aussi était rejetée par les autres car elle était souvent malade.

**POV Alice**

J'étais triste de toujours devoir rester à l'hôpital. Je voulais retourner à l'école avec mon frère pour jouer avec les autres petits enfants et pour rencontrer Bella. C'était la nouvelle qui était arrivée lors de la dernière rentrée scolaire et mon frère n'arrêtait pas de parler d'elle. Bella m'avait fait un beau dessin sur lequel était écrit « J'espère que tu guériras vite. J'aimerais bien te connaître. Gros Bisous. Bella. » C'était la première fois qu'on m'offrait un dessin, à part mon frère, et je le gardais bien précieusement à portée de main. Quand j'étais triste, je le regardais et ça allait mieux. Comme réponse, je lui avais dessinés 3 personnages, c'était moi, mon frère et elle. On avait toutes les deux une robe de princesse et Edward portait un beau costume noir. Je lui avais écrit, sans l'aide de maman, « Quand je serai guérie, on fera une grande fête où on sera des princesses. Occupe-toi bien de mon frère à l'école. Ta future meilleure amie. Alice Cullen » Mon frère faisait le messager entre Bella et moi. On se faisait presque tous les jours des dessins. Depuis que mon frère l'avait rencontré, il faisait plus souvent des sourires.

« Maman, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Oui ma puce. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Je pourrai voir Bella ? »

« Quand on sera de retour à la maison ? »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, ma puce. Je te le promets ! »

« Je suis trop contente maman. Je vais le dire à Edward pour qu'il le demande à Bella. »

« Si tu veux, je peux téléphoner à son papa pour lui demander. »

« Ah oui ! Merci maman, t'es la meilleure ! »

« Toi aussi ! T'es la meilleure petite fille que je puisse rêver d'avoir ? »

« Même si je suis malade ? »

« Même si tu es malade ! Tu es une si gentille petite fille. Et que tu sois malade ou pas, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je t'aime autant que j'aime Edward. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon cœur maman. »

**POV Bella**

Aujourd'hui, j'avais fait tous mes devoirs avec mamy et puisqu'elle était venue me garder à la maison j'étais montée dans ma chambre pour faire un nouveau dessin à Alice. Comme j'avais ma nouvelle chambre, je lui dessinais tous mes meubles et puis je coloriais avec du rose. Une fois le dessin terminé, mamy m'avait appelé pour souper. Elle faisait très bien à manger, beaucoup mieux que maman.

« Dis mamy ? »

« Oui, ma puce. »

« Tu m'apprendras un jour à cuisiner comme toi et comme papa ? »

« Bien-sûr que oui ! Je ne savais pas que ça t'intéressait, sinon, je t'aurais appelé pour préparer avec moi. »

« La prochaine fois, je le ferai avec toi alors ! »

« Dis-moi un peu ce que papa te cuisine ? »

« Le matin, il me fait du pain perdu, des gaufres, des crêpes. Pour le midi, il me préparer des tartines avec de l'américain ou du jambon et le soir, il fait des lasagnes, des pizzas, du steak, des spaghettis, de la ratatouille et le reste je ne sais plus. »

« C'est déjà très bien ! »

« Ouais, et c'est trop trop bon. »

**POV Edward**

Ce matin, j'étais encore plus content que d'habitude de retrouver Bella à l'école. Hier, j'ai passé mon mercredi après-midi presque tout seul et je me suis ennuyé. Alice n'allait pas bien et je n'avais pas pu aller la voir dans sa chambre. J'avais eu ma leçon de piano et puis, j'avais fait mes devoirs avec la baby-sitter. Hélèna, elle était très douce avec moi, mais je m'étais quand même ennuyé. Ma sœur me manquait terriblement. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'entendis pas tout de suite les cris de la petite fille.

« Ohé Edward, t'es dans la lune ? »

« Oups ! Désolé ! Je pensais à hier. Comment tu vas ? »

« Je vais bien ! T'as fait quoi hier ? »

« J'ai joué du piano et fais mes devoirs. C'est tout. »

« Moi, j'ai fait un dessin pour ta sœur et mes devoirs avec mamy, mais après, je me suis ennuyée aussi. »

« Tu aimes le piano ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais essayé. »

« Tu voudrais suivre les leçons avec moi ? »

« Il faut que je demande à mon papa si je peux. »

« Super ! Et si tu peux jouer du piano, après, tu pourras rester à la maison et on fera des jeux. »

« Mais ta maman, elle va dire quoi ? »

« Ma maman elle est contente que j'ai une amie, alors, elle voudra bien que tu viennes à la maison. Le mercredi, c'est souvent la baby-sitter qui me surveille, donc ça n'embêtera pas ma maman. »

« Tu pourras venir aussi parfois à la maison. Ma mamy elle fait des trop bons gâteaux au chocolat. »

« Cool. Je demanderai à maman si elle est d'accord. »

**POV Bella**

Le soir était venu et papa était enfin rentré à la maison. Il travaillait beaucoup et je ne le voyais pas souvent avant le souper. Je profitais de ce moment pour lui demander avec les leçons de piano.

« Je ne sais pas Bella. Tu sais que madame Cullen a déjà beaucoup à faire avec ses deux enfants. »

« Mais c'est la baby-sitter qui nous surveillera. Edward a dit que ça ne dérangerait pas sa maman. Stp papa. Je veux vraiment faire du piano. Stp papa chéri que j'aime tant. »

**POV Charlie**

Ma petite fille me faisait sa petite moue et elle savait que je ne pouvais pas lui résister quand elle faisait ça. Je n'étais pas contre l'idée qu'elle joue du piano, mais je savais que Madame Cullen avait déjà beaucoup à faire avec sa petite fille malade et son garçon. Cependant, je ne voulais pas décevoir ma petite puce. Je lui promis d'y réfléchir. En fait, je voulais contacter la maman d'Edward pour m'arranger avec elle. Après le souper, je surpris une nouvelle fois Bella occupée de faire un dessin pour Alice. Elles ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées toutes les deux, mais elles étaient liées par une étrange amitié. Elles s'envoyaient souvent des dessins avec des petits mots. Edward faisait le facteur. Bella me demandait souvent de l'aide pour lui écrire un petit mot. Elle avait aussi besoin de mon aide pour lire les messages d'Alice. Une fois que j'avais eu couché ma petite princesse, j'avais décidé de contacter Madame Cullen.

« Bonsoir, résidence Cullen. »

« Bonsoir Madame Cullen, ici Charlie Swan. »

« Que puis-je pour vous chef Swan ? »

« Et bien, j'ai un petit soucis avec ma fille. »

« Bella ? Qu'a-t-elle ? Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. En fait, votre fils a proposé à Bella de faire des cours de piano avec lui. »

« Oui, je sais. Il m'en a parlé. C'est une excellente idée. »

« Ce n'est pas l'idée qu'elle joue du piano qui me dérange. C'est l'idée qu'elle vienne faire ça chez vous. Vous avez déjà tellement à faire avec vos deux enfants. »

« Ce me ferait tellement plaisir d'accueillir Bella le mercredi. En plus, durant les leçons de piano, c'est notre baby-sitter qui est à la maison. Je vous assure que cela ne me gêne pas du tout. »

« Vous en êtes bien sur ? »

« Absolument ! Les enfants vont être tellement contents. Tant que je vous ai au téléphone, je voulais, également, vous demander quelque chose. »

« Oui ? »

« Vous savez que nos deux filles ont développé un lien spécial ? »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! »

« Voilà. Qu'en penseriez-vous si après le piano j'emmenais Bella voir Alice ? Ca fait un moment que ma fille veut rencontrer la vôtre. »

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Ca fera très plaisir à Bella, j'en suis sur. »

« Parfait ! Alors, le mercredi, ma baby-sitter reprendra les enfants à l'école. Elle les fera dîner. Ensuite, ils feront leur leçon de piano et puis je viendrai les chercher et on prendra le goûter à l'hôpital avec Alice. Au soir, elle soupera avec nous et vous n'aurez qu'à venir la chercher après. »

« Ca me gêne énormément vous savez. »

« Ce n'était pas une question Charlie ! »

« Promettez-moi que vous me laisserez vous rendre la pareille un de ces jours. »

« Bien évidemment ! J'y comptais bien ! Bonne soirée. »

« Bonne soirée aussi Madame Cullen et merci pour tout. »

**POV Edward**

Maman vient de m'annoncer que Bella pourra venir faire du piano avec moi. Je saute partout tellement je suis content. J'ai hâte que mercredi arrive pour que je lui montre de quoi je suis capable et pour l'entendre jouer ses premières notes. A mon avis, je devrai sûrement lui donner quelques cours en plus de ceux du professeur. Bella m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais touché un piano de sa vie, alors elle va avoir du retard à rattraper. Ce n'est pas grave, au moins, elle passera plus de temps à la maison. J'ai téléphoné à Alice pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Elle est contente pour moi. Ce n'est qu'elle ne sait pas encore c'est qu'elle aura très bientôt la chance de rencontrer Bella. Mais pour ça, il faudra qu'Alice soit en forme car pour l'instant papa dit qu'elle est trop faible pour recevoir beaucoup de visites. Ma sœur me manque tant. J'ai tellement hâte qu'elle revienne à la maison près de moi. J'ai hâte de pouvoir refaire des bêtises avec elle. J'ai hâte de redormir avec elle dans son lit quand elle fait des cauchemars. J'ai hâte de la revoir sautiller partout dans la maison quand elle est heureuse. J'ai hâte de faire tourner en bourrique papa et maman quand avec Alice on veut leur faire une blague. J'ai hâte de refaire un tas de choses avec elle. Ma petite sœur adorée me manque terriblement et heureusement que j'ai Bella pour me remonter le moral quand je suis triste. Elle est comme ma sœur et j'ai bien de la chance de l'avoir avec moi à l'école, sinon les autres enfants seraient encore plus méchants avec moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont comme ça. Je n'en peux rien si Alice est malade. Et puis, ils ne risquent pas d'attraper sa maladie. J'ai déjà voulu leur expliquer, mais ils se moquent toujours de moi. Alors à chaque fois, je pleurais dans mon coin, jusqu'au jour où cette petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns a fait son entrée dans notre école, et plus particulièrement, dans ma vie, dans notre vie à nous les Cullen.

« Bella, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

« Je t'écoute ? »

« Tu sais que depuis que tu es arrivée à Forks, je suis plus heureux ? »

« Moi aussi, je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré. Grâce à toi, je vais savoir jouer un peu de piano. » rigola-t-elle.

« Même si je jouerai mieux que toi ! » me ventais-je légèrement.

« C'est normal, toi tu as un piano chez toi, moi j'en ai pas ! »

« Si pour toi le seul avantage de m'avoir rencontré est d'apprendre le piano, pour moi, c'est plus important que ça. Grâce à toi, j'ai trouvé une gentille petite fille avec qui jouer et à qui raconter mes secrets. Tu prends toujours ma défense contre les autres enfants de l'école. Et tu adores ma sœur comme si elle n'était pas malade. »

« Je m'en fou qu'elle soit malade. Elle est trop gentille avec moi et elle me fait trop rigoler avec ses dessins. Alors, c'est pour ça que je l'aime bien. Et puis, elle est très belle sur la photo que tu m'as montré. »

« Toi aussi, tu es belle Bella. »

« Mouais. »

« Si c'est vrai. Je trouve que tu es la plus belle petite fille que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie. Même plus belle que ma sœur. »

« Oh Edward, t'es trop gentil. » Elle termina sa phrase en me déposant un bisou sur la joue. Ensuite, elle prit ma main dans la sienne. Je la regardais alors dans les yeux.

« Ce que je voulais te dire tantôt, c'est que je t'aime de tout mon cœur de petit garçon. Je veux qu'on reste des amis pour toute la vie entière. Je veux que quand on sera des papys et des mamys on continue de se dire nos secrets. Tu es d'accord ? »

« Oui, je suis d'accord ! J'espère qu'on sera toujours des amis et que jamais on ne fera de dispute entre nous deux. Et tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi, je t'aime de tout mon cœur de petite fille. Même s'il n'est encore très grand, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Même quand tu seras un vieux papy avec une canne et que tu seras sourd, je t'aimerai encore, mais là, je t'aimerai avec mon cœur de mamy. »

A part papa, maman et Alice, personne ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il m'aimait. J'étais trop content que Bella me dise qu'elle m'aime de tout son cœur et qu'elle m'aimerait encore même quand je serai un vieux papy tout ridé. C'était la plus gentille fille de mon école. Elle m'écoutait toujours parler et elle me consolait quand je n'allais pas bien. Le mercredi, elle allait venir à la maison et on jouerait du piano avec notre professeur. Après le piano, on irait voir Alice avec maman et, parfois, avec papa et, puis, on goûterait là-bas avec ma sœur. Son papa viendrait la chercher au soir juste après le souper. En parlant de lui, il était presqu'aussi gentil que Bella, mais il me faisait un peu peur avec sa grosse moustache noire. Quand je serai un peu plus grand, je pourrai aller le samedi après-midi chez Bella en vélo. Sa maison était à 5 minutes de la mienne. Quand il fera trop froid dehors, c'était maman qui me conduira. Parfois, on jouera ensemble et parfois on regardera les dessins animés. Les fêtes de Noël approchaient tout doucement et Alice allait quitter l'hôpital. Elle va enfin revenir à la maison. Ma sœur chérie va revenir chez nous. Je suis vraiment trop content. J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps.

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et vos suggestions. **

**A bientôt pour la suite ! J'espère vous la poster pour la semaine prochaine au plus tard.**


	5. Chapter 3 : LA BOÎTE A MUSIQUE

**Blablabla …**

Tout d'abord, merci à toutes pour vos review et pour vos encouragements. J'ai essayé de publier ce troisième chapitre plus rapidement que le précédent. J'espère vous publier le suivant la semaine prochaine, même si je ne l'ai pas encore écrit. Mais j'ai déjà des idées …

**Chapitre 3 : La boîte à musique**

**POV Edward**

« Maman ? »

« Oui mon chéri ? »

« On pourrait aller dans les galeries du centre commercial samedi matin ? »

« Oui, si tu veux. Tu as besoin de quoi ? »

« Je voudrais acheter un cadeau pour Bella. »

« C'est son anniversaire ? »

« Non. Mais on s'est promis de rester toujours des amis, alors j'ai envie de lui acheter quelque chose pour qu'elle pense toujours à moi-même si on n'est pas ensemble. »

« Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup, hein ? »

« Oui ! Je l'aime gros comme Alice. Et toi, tu l'aimes bien ? »

« Oui, c'est vraiment une gentille fille. Tu as beaucoup de chance de l'avoir comme amie. Elle prend bien soin de toi quand les autres enfants sont méchants avec toi. Que voudrais-tu lui acheter ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Un collier ou un bracelet ? Quelque chose qu'elle pourra emporter partout où elle va. »

« Très bonne idée mon grand. On regardera à ça samedi alors. »

« Merci maman. »

**POV Edward**

Ce matin, nous sommes samedi. Ce qui signifie qu'on va faire les courses avec maman. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours aimé faire les courses. Il faut dire que maman me gâte souvent quand on y va. On vient tout juste de s'installer dans la voiture de maman, une jolie VW noire. Je suis assis devant à côté d'elle comme un grand. J'ai bien attaché ma ceinture de sécurité et maman me sourit. Elle allume la radio et une vieille chanson des années 80 résonnent dans la voiture. On la chante ensemble à tue-tête. Après avoir rigolé comme des fous, on s'arrête sur le parking et on descend de la voiture. Je tiens bien la main de maman car il y a beaucoup de voitures. Ensuite, maman prend une charrette. Nous commençons à acheter, dans le super marché, des kellog's au chocolat. Ce sont mes préférés. Puis maman prend des autres provisions. Le prochain rayon qui m'intéresse, c'est celui avec les bonbons. Papa il dit que je ne peux pas en manger de trop pour ne pas avoir mal au ventre ni aux dents, mais c'est trop bon. Je pense aussi à ma sœur et lui prends un paquet de tapis citriques. Ensuite, mon œil expert passe devant les dents de Dracula sucrées. Ca, ce sont les bonbons préférés de Bella, alors je lui en prends un paquet. Finalement, je prends un paquet de chocotofs, ça ce sont les préférés de papa et maman. Pendant mon shopping, maman en a profité pour acheter quelques biscuits pour l'école. La charrette est presque remplie. Heureusement, il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller dans le rayon frais pour les fruits et les légumes. Une fois le dernier rayon dévalisé, on se dirige vers les caisses. Il y a plein de gens, beaucoup de mamy et elles me regardent en souriant. Certaines disent même à ma mère que je suis un beau petit garçon. Je suis un peu gêné alors je rougis. Ensuite, on va ranger tous les paquets dans le coffre de la voiture de maman. Comme d'habitude, je vais remettre le charriot à son emplacement et je peux garder la pièce qu'on avait mise dedans. Je la mets dans mon porte-monnaie avec les autres.

« Alors mon chéri, dans quel magasin veux-tu aller ? »

« Euh … J'ai réfléchi et je crois que je vais changer de cadeau pour Bella. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui ! Je vais lui prendre une boîte à bijoux avec une danseuse qui fait de la musique quand on l'ouvre. »

« Viens dans ce magasin, il y en a de très jolies. »

Une fois dans le magasin, j'ai su tout de suite ce que j'allais lui choisir. Sur une des étagères, il y avait un petit coffret rose avec une danseuse dessinée dessus. En ouvrant la boîte, il y avait une jolie danseuse avec un tutu rose qui dansait au milieu. Je savais que Bella aimait cette couleur. Mon choix était fait.

« Maman, j'ai trouvé. C'est celle-là que je veux prendre. »

« Elle est très jolie. Je suis sur que ça lui plaira. »

« J'espère que oui. »

« Tant que nous y sommes, je pense que je vais prendre un petit quelque chose pour ta sœur. »

« Tu vas lui prendre quoi ? »

« Regarde le cadre photo qui est là, tu ne le trouves pas joli ? »

« Oui, il est très beau. » Il était en métal avec des perles transparentes dessus. Maman avait acheté d'autres décos pour des clients à elle.

« Mon chéri, y a-t-il quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir ? »

« Non merci maman. »

« Tu en es bien sur ? »

« Oui oui ! J'ai déjà trouvé ce qu'il me fallait. »

« Comme tu veux Edward. »

De retour dans la voiture, on chantait encore des vieilles chansons avec maman. C'était rigolo car on chantait comme des casseroles. De retour à la maison, j'aidais maman à ranger les courses et j'en profitais pour manger quelques bonbons. Mmmm c'était vraiment trop bon.

« Maman, je peux avoir du papier cadeau ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Ben pour emballer la boîte à bijoux ! »

« Va voir dans mon bureau, dans le premier tiroir du grand meuble. »

« Merci m'man. »

J'étais occupé d'emballer le cadeau de mon amie. L'emballage n'était pas très réussi, mais j'y avais mis tout mon cœur. Après ça, j'avais joué un peu avec mes voitures dans ma chambre.

**POV Esmé**

J'étais occupée de préparer le dîner. J'avais prévu du simple car après ça, je filais à l'hôpital pour voir ma petite chipette. Je voulais passer le maximum de temps avec elle, mais je ne voulais pas laisser de côté mon petit garçon. Le samedi matin était donc notre moment privilégié. Depuis toujours il adorait faire les courses avec moi. Je le soupçonnais de venir juste pour qu'il soit sur que je prenne ses Kellog's et ses bonbons préférés. A part ça, c'était assez rare quand il demandait que je lui achète quelque chose. Edward était le genre de petit garçon qui ne lui fallait pas grand-chose pour être heureux. La seule chose qu'il demandait n'avait aucun prix. Il avait besoin d'énormément de tendresse et d'amour. Mon fils est très friand de câlin, que ce soit de moi, de mon mari ou de ma fille. J'allais l'appeler pour dîner quand le téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Résidence Cullen, bonjour. »

« Bonjour Madame Cullen. Ici, Charlie Swan. »

« Oh Monsieur Swan, quelle surprise ! »

« Je vous téléphone pour vous proposer quelque chose. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Comme le mercredi ma fille va venir chez vous, je me disais que le samedi, votre fils pourrait venir ici. »

« Euh … Je ne sais pas. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais m'occuper des enfants. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de ça Monsieur Swan. »

« Alors Madame Cullen, il n'y a aucun raison d'hésiter. A quelle heure puis-je venir chercher votre fils ? »

« Là, vous me prenez au dépourvu. Je pars pour l'hôpital après le dîner. Je vous le déposerai à ce moment-là. »

« Faites au plus vite. Bella ne tient plus en place. »

« Je fais de mon mieux Monsieur Swan. »

« A tantôt Madame Cullen. »

Cela fait déjà deux fois que j'ai le chef Swan au téléphone cette semaine. A chaque fois qu'il me dit qui c'est, je panique quelques secondes. Imaginez un peu qu'un inspecteur de police vous téléphone chez vous. Cette fois, j'appelais vraiment mon fils pour manger. Il avait dévoré ses spaghettis et avait de la sauce tomate partout sur le visage. J'en profitais pour le photographier tellement je le trouvais craquant. Avant de partir, je lui avais débarbouillé sa petite frimousse de garçonnet. Puis, je me suis assise dans le salon et pris Edward sur mes genoux. Il se blotti dans mes bras et je le serrais de toutes mes forces sans pour autant l'étouffer. On resta ainsi quelques minutes sans rien dire. Il avait passé ses petits bras autour de mon cou et il avait déposé un baiser dans le creux de mon cou.

« On dirait que mon petit garçon préféré avait envie de faire un gros câlin à sa maman ? »

« Je suis ton seul garçon maman. »

« Pour l'instant mon cœur. »

« Quoi ? Tu vas avoir un bébé ? »

« Peut-être qu'un jour avec papa on vous fera un petit frère ou une petite sœur à toi et à Alice. »

« Ah ouais, ce serait trop bien un p'tit frère. »

« Et pourquoi pas une petite sœur ? »

« Ben parce que c'est déjà assez dur de protéger Alice. Alors si j'ai une deuxième petite sœur, je ne saurai pas les protéger toutes les deux. »

« Vu comme ça ! »

« Et puis, avec un petit frère, je pourrai aussi jouer aux voitures avec lui. Et surtout, on sera deux pour protéger Alice. »

« Tu es si attentionné avec ta sœur. »

« C'est normal, c'est ma sœur et elle est fragile. Et puis, j'aime bien quand elle est contente. »

« On verra bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve mon cœur. »

« Je t'aime maman. »

« Je t'aime aussi Edward. »

« Quand est-ce qu'on va voir Alice ? »

« Je vais bientôt y aller, mais toi, tu ne viens pas avec. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise. »

« Allez maman, s'il te plait. »

« Non ! Tu le sauras dans quelques minutes. Allez, va chercher ton manteau pendant que je vais chercher le sac pour ta sœur. »

« Tu lui donneras ses bonbons ? »

« Bien-sûr que oui. Allez, en route mon bonhomme. »

Comme prévu, une fois devant la maison des Swan, je coupais le moteur de ma voiture. Je regardais Edward et il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ici maman ? »

« Tu ne reconnais pas la maison ? »

« Si. On est chez Bella. »

Juste à ce moment, je vis débouler la jeune fille en question vers la voiture. Elle arriva essoufflée à notre hauteur. J'ouvris alors le carreau du côté d'Edward.

« Te voilà enfin ! Bon tu descends ! »

« C'est ça ma surprise, maman ? »

« Oui mon chéri. Tu vas passer l'après-midi chez les Swan, t'es content ? »

« Oh oui ! Merci maman, t'es la meilleure. »

« Allez, va rejoindre Bella. Bonne journée les enfants. Amusez-vous bien et pas trop de bêtises. »

« A ce soir Madame Cullen. »

Je laissais mon fils là en toute sécurité. Je savais que le chef Swan allait bien s'occuper des enfants. En plus, mon fils n'était pas quelqu'un de turbulent. J'aimais beaucoup cette fille au doux prénom de Bella. Elle était très jolie et d'une infinie gentillesse. Grâce à elle, mon fils et ma fille avaient retrouvés leur sourire d'enfant. Cette gamine était un vrai rayon de soleil dans notre vie à tous.

**POV Edward**

« Alors, t'es content de passer la journée chez moi ? »

« Ah oui ! Maman ne me l'avait pas dit. Je suis trop content. »

« Moi aussi. Tu veux faire quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Et toi ? »

« On regarde un dessin animé ? »

« Ah oui ! Tu as 'Le roi lion' ? C'est celui que je préfère. »

« Bien-sûr que je l'ai. Allez viens, on monte dans ma chambre. »

Avant de monter avec elle, j'étais allé dire bonjour à son père. Il était dans la cuisine occupé de nettoyer son matériel de pêche. Une fois arrivé dans la chambre de Bella, c'était comme au cinéma. Il faisait assez sombre et il y avait tout plein de bonbons et du coca. Nous nous étions installés sur son lit, dos au mur et nos jambes sous la couette pour ne pas avoir froid.

« Pourquoi t'aimes bien ce dessin animé ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ca a toujours été mon préféré. Et toi, c'est lequel ton préféré ? »

« Cendrillon. »

« C'est bien un truc de filles. Alice aussi c'est son préféré. »

« Tu crois que je pourrai une fois aller la voir ? »

« Oui, mais pas maintenant. Papa il dit qu'elle est trop fatiguée pour avoir de la visite. »

« J'espère qu'elle sera vite en forme alors. »

« Maintenant, shuuuuuut, le film va commencer. »

« A vos ordres chef ! »

J'étais hyper attentif au film afin de ne rien rater quand j'entendis une voix chanter à côté de moi.

_« Hakuna Matata, mais qu'elle phrase magnifique ! »_

_« Hakunan Matata, quel chant fantastique ! »_

Je rigolais de voir Bella chanter, et puis, je me décidais à l'accompagner.

_« Ces mots signifient que tu vivras ta vie. »_

_« Sans aucun soucis, philosophie. »_

On rigolait tellement tous les deux qu'on n'entendit pas le papa de Bella arriver.

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser tous les deux. »

« Oups, papa. »

« Vous chantez très bien tous les deux. »

« Ne te moque pas de nous, papa. »

« Je ne me moque pas. Quand vous serez assez bons au piano, on pourra vous produite avec Monsieur et Madame Cullen. »

« Ca veut dire quoi ? »

« Qu'on va vous faire faire des concerts et qu'on sera riche grâce à ça. »

« Je ne sais pas si mon papa sera d'accord Monsieur Swan. »

« C'était une blague Edward. »

« Ouf ! Je n'oserai jamais chanter devant autant de gens. »

« Vous avez bientôt fini votre film ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Je vais bientôt commencer à peindre le garage, ça vous direz de m'aider ? »

« Oh oui ! T'es d'accord Edward ? »

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas de vêtements pour ça. »

« Pas grave. Je te prêterai une de mes vieilles chemises et un vieux short de Bella. »

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis sur le chapitre que vous venez de lire. A très bientôt.**


	6. Chapter 4 : LES PIZZAS

**Chapitre 4** : _Les pizzas_

* * *

Bonsoir à toutes ! Voici u nouveau chapitré décliné en plusieurs points de vue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je n'ai pas (encore) répondu à toutes les reviews, mais promis, ça va venir !

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !!!

**

* * *

**

POV Charlie

Aujourd'hui j'avais invité Edward Cullen à passer l'après-midi avec nous. Je savais que ça ferait énormément plaisir à Bella. Le seul problème était que je ne savais pas comment les occuper une après-midi toute entière. Pour commencer, Bella avait invité son ami dans sa chambre pour regarder un dessin animé. Je les avais entendu rigoler à gorge déployée alors j'étais monté pour voir s'ils ne faisaient pas de bêtises, mais ils étaient seulement occupés de chanter et de rigoler l'un de l'autre. Ayant prévu de repeindre mon garage, je me dis que c'était le moment. Ma maison n'était pas très grande et je me doutais qu'avec la venue d'une petite fille, de ma petite fille, chez moi allait considérablement changer ma vie. Je savais d'or et déjà qu'elle aurait besoin de pas mal d'espace pour ranger ses futures nombreuses paires de chaussure, sa future collection de manteau, ses anciennes affaires d'école qu'elle ne voudrait pas jeter tout de suite au cas où ça servirait plus tard. Il était donc grand temps que je me prépare à tout ça en aménageant le garage. Le seul petit problème dans cette maison est que je n'avais pas de cave, ni de grenier donc pas évident pour stocker des affaires. Tant qu'à aménager le garage, autant lui donner un coup de jeune ! Je décidais donc d'occuper les enfants de cette manière. Aujourd'hui, ce serait peinture. Je m'empressais d'annoncer la nouvelle aux enfants qui étaient ravis tous les deux.

« Avant de peindre, on va devoir aller faire un tour au magasin les enfants ! »

« Pourquoi ? » me questionna ma fille.

« Pour acheter la peinture et des pinceaux pour tout le monde. »

« Tu vas voir Edward, on va trop s'amuser ! »

« Tu as déjà peint chez toi ? » demandais-je au petit garçon.

« J'ai déjà fait des dessins à la peinture, mais jamais sur les murs. »

« Et bien, il faut une première fois à tout. Je suis sur que ça va te plaire. »

« Bon allez, tout le monde saute dans la voiture et attache sa ceinture. »

« D'accord papa. »

Bella entraina Edward dans la voiture. Il était assez timide et n'osait pas beaucoup parler en ma présence. Une fois que nous étions tous les trois attachés, je mis le contact et nous étions partis en direction du magasin de peinture le plus proche.

« Bella, à ton avis, en quelle couleur doit-on mettre le garage ? »

« Euh ? Je ne sais pas … Peut-être du rose ? »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ma chérie. Tu en as déjà dans ta chambre. »

« Du rouge alors ? »

« Ce n'est pas un peu trop voyant ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes mon avis si tu n'en tiens pas compte ? » demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras et en boudant.

« Euh … Ben … En fait … Que dirais-tu si on mettait du blanc ? » bégaie-je.

« Ah ouais, c'est beau le blanc ! »

« Et bien voilà, tu vois qu'on peut se mettre d'accord sans se fâcher. »

Après avoir fait le tour des allées notre chariot était bien rempli. Il y a avait, bien entendu de la peinture blanche, des pinceaux de différentes tailles parce que Bella avait insisté. Sans oublier du produit pour nettoyer les pinceaux, un nouveau néon parce que ma fille trouvait que l'autre était moche, sans oublier quelques stickers à coller au mur, achetés aussi sous les ordres de ma choupette qui trouvait que tout blanc ça serait trop triste. J'étais trop faible par rapport à elle, il va falloir que je m'endurcisse si je ne veux pas lui passer le moindre de ses caprices dans le futur. Une fois passé à la caisse, je mis le tout dans la voiture et nous reprîmes la route pour rentrer à la maison.

« Edward, tu peux aller te changer à la salle de bain. Je t'ai mis un short de ma fille et une de mes vieilles chemises. Tu resteras en chaussettes car je n'ai pas envie que tu salisses tes chaussures. »

« D'accord Monsieur Swan. »

« Et toi Bella, tu remets les vêtements de la fois passée. Inutile d'en salir d'autre. Quand vous êtes prêts, je vous attends dans le garage. »

« A tout de suite papa. »

Le temps que les enfants se changent, j'étais descendu dans le garage pour coller, sur le sol, des vieux journaux, près du mur qui allait être peint aujourd'hui. Ayant vu Bella à l'œuvre dans sa chambre, il était bien plus prudent de protéger le sol. J'en mis seulement d'un côté du garage. Vu l'heure qu'il est, nous ne ferons pas plus aujourd'hui. Heureusement que du matin j'avais dégagé ce côté du garage. De ce fait, c'était un peu le bordel, mais ce n'était que provisoire.

« Voilà papa, on est prêt ! » me prévint ma fille.

« Je vous ai préparé vos pinceaux et la peinture. Vous n'avez plus qu'à peindre. Essayez d'en mettre sur vous le moins possible. Et ne noyez pas votre pinceau dans la peinture. Edward, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu n'hésites pas à me demander. »

« Oui, Monsieur. » répondit-il de sa petite voix.

Pendant que les enfants étaient occupés de peindre le bas du mur, je prenais des mesures exactes des murs. Je comptais aménager moi-même le garage pour faire des économies. Et puis, j'aimais bien bricoler.

« Papa, pourquoi tu mesures le mur ? » demanda ma fille.

« Pour faire des meubles. » lui répondis-je.

« Des meubles ? Mais pourquoi faire ? »

« Pour ranger tes affaires quand tu seras plus grande. Mais aussi pour ranger les provisions, mes affaires de pêche, … Ainsi tout sera bien rangé. »

« Ah ouais ! C'est une bonne idée. Chez maman, tout était en désordre. Mais j'aime bien chez toi parce que tu ranges bien tes affaires. »

« Ce n'est pas chez moi, mais chez nous ma chérie. » la corrigeais-je.

Elle me gratifia de son plus beau sourire. Je regardais les deux enfants qui visiblement s'amusaient beaucoup tous les deux. Ils rigolaient dès qu'ils mettaient de la peinture sur le journal collé par terre. Je les contemplais quelques instants, puis je terminais de prendre mes mesures. Ca allait me prendre plusieurs week-ends pour aménager tout le garage. Peu importe, une fois que ce sera fait, ce sera vraiment bien.

Les enfants avaient bien avancés, ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient occupés de peindre. Ils avaient fait la moitié du mur. Edward était vraiment appliqué à la tâche tandis que Bella étendait le plus de peinture possible. Edward repassait après elle pour reboucher les trous. Pour ma part, je m'étais attaqué au haut du mur en montant sur l'escabelle. On rigolait tous les trois quand on fut sorti de notre fou rire par la sonnerie du téléphone.

« Bella, tu peux décrocher s'il-te-plait. »

« Oui papa, j'y vais. »

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

« Maison Swan, bonjour. »

« Bonjour Bella, c'est Esmé Cullen, comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais très bien Madame Cullen, et vous ? »

« Moi aussi ça va ! Tout se passe bien avec Edward ? Vous êtes bien sages ? »

« Oui, on s'amuse bien. On fait de la peinture avec papa. »

« A ce propos, tu pourrais me passer ton papa, s'il-te-plait, ma chérie ? »

« Oui, bien-sûr. A ce soir, Madame Cullen. »

**

* * *

**

POV Charlie

Ma fille venait de décrocher le téléphone, apparemment, c'était la mère de notre invité de la journée. Elle me tendit alors le cornet du téléphone portable.

« Allo, Madame Cullen. »

« Monsieur Swan, comment ça se passe avec mon fils ? Est-il bien sage ? »

« Parfaitement ! Je n'ai eu aucun souci avec lui. »

« Je voulais vous demander un petit service. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Et bien, ma fille doit subir des examens en cette fin d'après-midi et j'aurais aimé rester avec elle. Ca vous dérange si je récupère mon fils avec le souper ? Si ça ne vous arrange pas, je ne vous en voudrai pas. »

« Je comprends tout-à-fait et cela ne me dérange absolument pas. Voulez-vous que je vous passe votre fils ? »

« Oui je veux bien. Merci beaucoup Monsieur Swan. »

« Ne me remerciez pas pour cela. C'est tout-à-fait normal. A ce soir. »

Edward, ta maman voudrait te parler quelques instants. Le petit garçon leva alors le visage vers moi et prit le cornet que je lui tendais.

**

* * *

**

POV Edward

« Allo maman ? »

« Mon poussin, comment ça va ? Tu t'amuses bien chez les Swan ? »

« Oui, c'est trop cool, on fait de la peinture sur les murs du garage. Le papa de Bella m'a prêté des vieux vêtements pour ne pas salir les miens. »

« J'espère que tu ne mets pas trop de peinture ailleurs que sur le mur ? »

« Non ! Je fais attention. Je n'ai mis qu'un peu de peinture sur moi, tandis que Bella est presque toute blanche. » rigolais-je.

« Tu vas rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu chez Bella, ça te convient ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ta sœur doit faire des examens et j'aimerais bien rester près d'elle. Tu comprends ? »

« Oh. Oui je comprends. Elle va bien ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais, ce sont les examens qu'on lui fait d'habitude. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour ça. Sois bien sage avec Monsieur Swan, d'accord ? »

« Oui maman. »

« Je viens te rechercher après le souper. Amusez-vous bien. »

« Je t'aime maman. »

« Je t'aime aussi mon lapin. A ce soir. »

Après ça, maman raccrocha le téléphone. J'étais content de rester un peu plus longtemps chez Bella, mais je m'inquiétais un peu pour ma sœur. Bella voyait que j'étais un peu dans mes pensées, car elle me mit de la peinture sur le bout de mon nez pour me faire rigoler. Je la regardais alors en rigolant.

« Ton papa il a dit que la peinture on devait la mettre sur le mur ! »

« Ben oui, mais c'était pour te faire rigoler parce que tu étais triste. »

« Maintenant, je ne suis plus triste, alors tu peux remettre la peinture sur le mur. »

« A vos ordres mon commandant. » rigola-t-elle.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement. Avec Bella, on avait fait du bon travail. Presque tout le bas du grand mur était peint. Monsieur Swan s'était occupé du haut du mur et il avançait plus rapidement que nous. J'en avais un peu de marre de peindre maintenant, mais je n'osais pas le dire. En fait, c'est parce que j'avais mal à mon bras. Je regardais Bella et elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'arrêter alors je faisais semblant de rien. Je la regardais faire. Elle avait l'air heureuse, elle avait un grand sourire sur son visage. Elle était vraiment une très belle petite fille. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés avec une pince et heureusement d'ailleurs sinon elle aurait eu plein de peinture dessus. Je la fixais depuis un moment quand elle se retourna vers moi.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes ? »

« Euh … »

« Allez, dis-le. Je ne vais pas te manger. »

« En fait, je me disais que si tu n'avais pas attaché tes cheveux, tu aurais eu de la peinture partout dessus. »

« J'aurais fait attention ! »

« T'en as mis plein tes vêtements et ton visage, alors t'en aurais eu aussi sur tes cheveux. » rigolais-je.

« Même pas vrai. » bouda-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu boudes ? » lui demandais-je.

« Non ! » répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu es fâchée ? »

« Non, bien-sûr que non. Pourquoi je serais fâchée ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Ben parce que je t'ai contredis. » lui répondis-je timidement.

« Je ne suis pas fâchée, mais je boude un peu parce que tu as dit la vérité. Si mes cheveux n'avaient pas été attachés, je les aurais certainement eu tout blanc. » avoua-t-elle en murmurant.

Je la regardais sans bouger, elle avança alors vers moi et me fit un bisou sur la joue.

« T'as vu, je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi. »

Mes joues devinrent alors rouges. J'étais un peu gêné qu'elle m'ait fait un bisou sur la joue devant son papa. Je n'osais d'ailleurs plus regarder ailleurs que la pointe de mes pieds.

« Papa, on peut arrêter, j'en ai marre. » dit Bella à son père.

« Bien-sûr ma chérie. Je vais terminer en vitesse le mur. Pendant ce temps, vous allez filer au bain. »

« D'accord, papa. »

« Edward, tu n'auras qu'à remettre tes affaires de tantôt car je n'ai rien à te prêter. »

« Il n'y a pas de problème Monsieur Swan, mes vêtements sont encore propres. »

« Allez, filez à la salle de bain. Bella, tu fais couler un bain et tu laisses Edward se laver en premier. »

« Oui, papa ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

Bella m'entraina alors dans la salle de bain. Elle était toute blanche et plus petite que chez moi, mais c'était joli quand même. Il y avait une baignoire avec une douche dedans et un évier avec un miroir. En dessous de l'évier, il y avait des armoires et autour du miroir aussi.

« Tu veux de la mousse ? » me demanda mon amie.

« Pourquoi faire faire ? »

« Ben dans ton bain ! »

« Euh … Comme tu veux. »

« Alors je t'en mets. C'est trop chouette quand il y a de la mousse. Tu veux un essuie de quelle couleur ? »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. »

« Euh … Je vais pas t'en donner un rose, c'est pour les filles. Un bleu, ça te va ? »

« Oui, c'est très bien. »

« Voilà, je t'ai mis ton essuie et ton gant de toilette juste là. Le savon et le shampoing sont sur le rebord de la baignoire. Quand tu auras terminé, tu peux mettre toutes les affaires dans le panier à linge. Tu as encore besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Non, ça ira, c'est parfait. »

« Je vais dans ma chambre. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler quand tu as terminé ou si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

« Merci Bella. »

Une fois Bella sortie de la salle de bain, je me déshabillais et me mis dans la baignoire. L'eau était bien chaude et il y avait de la mousse tout autour de moi. Elle avait raison, c'était vraiment trop cool. A la maison, maman mettait un peu de mousse, mais pas autant. Je frottais bien partout pour enlever toute la peinture. Il y avait plusieurs savons sur le rebord de la baignoire et j'avais choisis celui qui sentait la vanille. C'était le même qu'Alice alors ça me faisait penser un peu à elle. Une fois mes cheveux lavés, j'étais sorti de l'eau et m'étais vite essuyé et rhabillé pour que Bella puisse venir se laver.

« Bella, tu peux venir, j'ai terminé. »

« Tu peux aller jouer dans ma chambre si tu veux, ou regarder la télévision, ou lire un livre. Comme tu veux. Je me dépêche. »

Je pris alors la direction de sa chambre et m'assis sur son lit. Au lieu d'allumer la télévision, je pris un de ses livres de Walt Disney qu'elle avait sur son étagère. J'avais à peine lu quelques pages quand j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu peux m'aider ? »

« Bien-sur ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

« Tu pourrais me démêler les cheveux s'il-te-plait ? »

« Oui, bien-sûr. »

« Viens avec moi dans la salle de bain alors sinon on va mettre des cheveux partout et papa va crier. »

« J'arrive. »

Je la rejoignis alors dans la salle de bain. On s'était assis tous les deux par terre. Elle était entre mes jambes et j'essayais de démêler ses cheveux le plus doucement possible. Elle avait des cheveux très longs et il y avait beaucoup de nœud dedans.

« Que faites-vous les enfants ? Je ne vous entends plus. » demanda la voix du papa de Bella.

« Dans la salle de bain. » répondit-elle.

« Que faites-vous tous les deux dans la salle de bain ? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

« J'aide Bella à démêler ses cheveux monsieur. » répondis-je tout doucement.

« Sais-tu que tu es vraiment un petit garçon très serviable Edward ? »

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je le fais souvent avec ma sœur quand elle me le demande. »

« Et bien, elle en a de la chance ta sœur d'avoir un frère aussi gentil avec elle. »

« Merci. »

« Vu l'heure qu'il est déjà, ça vous dit que je vous prépare des pizzas ? »

« Ah ouais, hummmm, super papa ! »

« Je vais vous faire ça pendant que vous terminez. Bella, tu pourras descendre le panier de sale linge s'il-te-plait. Et après, laisse tranquille ce pauvre Edward, tu vas le traumatiser et il ne voudra plus venir ici. » rigola Monsieur Swan.

« Tu viendras encore Edward ? » demanda tristement Bella.

« OUI ! Enfin si ton papa et ma maman veulent bien. »

« Tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez nous mon grand ! » m'assura Charlie.

« Bon allez, je descends sinon, ce ne sera jamais prêt. »

J'avais pris tout mon temps pour démêler les cheveux de mon amie sans lui faire mal. Ensuite, nous étions descendus dans la cuisine pour aider le papa de Bella. Il avait presque terminé les pizzas et il allait les passer au four. Pendant ce temps, j'avais aidé Bella à mettre la table. Après, son papa était parti prendre sa douche et puis, nous nous étions mis devant la télévision pour regarder un dessin animé qui passait à ce moment-là. Après un moment le four avait sonné, ça voulait donc dire que les pizzas étaient prêtes. Le papa de Bella les sorti du four et les posa sur la table. Hummm, ça avait l'air délicieux. Je me demande si elles sont aussi bonnes que celles de maman. Nous commençâmes alors à manger. Elles étaient vraiment bonnes mais pas autant que celles de ma maman. Monsieur Swan nous félicita pour notre boulot dans le garage et il a dit qu'on pourrait continuer le week-end prochain. Bella était toute contente sur sa chaise. Une fois le souper terminé, c'est Charlie qui débarrassa la table. Il nous envoya dans la chambre de Bella pour nous amuser.

« Tu veux faire quoi Edward ? »

« Ce que tu veux ! »

« Jouer aux Barbies ? »

« Autre chose ? »

« Jouer aux Poly Pocket ? »

« Encore autre chose ? »

« Regarder un autre dessin animé ? »

« Je crois que c'est la meilleure idée. »

« On regarde quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu as Pinocchio ? »

« Oui, je vais le chercher en bas et je reviens. Installe-toi comme il faut. »

Pendant qu'elle était partie, je m'étais installé sur son lit. Le dos contre le mur et les jambes dans les couvertures car j'avais un peu froid. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint s'installer près de moi et lança le dvd. J'étais fatigué et je sentais mes yeux se fermer, je luttais pour les laisser ouverts, mais à un moment, je n'avais plus assez de force et je me suis endormi.

**

* * *

**

POV Charlie

Vers 19h30, j'étais monté voir que faisaient les deux enfants. Je les avais trouvé endormis tous les deux devant le dessin animé où la marionnette devient un vrai petit garçon. Belle était recroquevillée sur Edward et lui avait sa tête posée sur celle de ma fille. J'ouvris alors en grand les couvertures. Bella était déjà en pyjama donc je la mis comme ça dans son lit, tandis qu'Edward portait encore ses vêtements. Je pris donc la décision de lui enlever son jeans pour que cela soit plus confortable pour lui dormir. Une fois tous les deux installés, je leur remis la couverture et leur fis un baiser sur leurs deux fronts. Je coupais alors la télévision et la petite lumière de la chambre. Je redescendis dans le salon, il y avait justement un match de base-ball qui était diffusé. Pendant la mi-temps, j'étais parti chercher une bière au garage, quand je reviens la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

« Monsieur Swan, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. » se confondit en excuse la mère d'Edward.

« Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous inquiéter pour ça. » tentais-je de la rassurer.

« Je vous en prie, Madame Cullen, rentrez-donc avec votre mari. »

Mes invités rentrèrent donc et je les invitais à s'installer dans le salon. C'était la première fois que les Cullen venaient dans ma maison, même si je les connaissais déjà un peu avant. Evidemment, quand on est le chérif d'une aussi petite ville, on connaît un peu tout le monde.

« Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ? » leur demandais-je.

« Non, merci. On est juste venu récupérer Edward, on va vous laisser tranquille. » me répondit Madame Cullen.

« Je pense qu'il va y avoir un problème… »

« Ah bon, lequel ? » demanda la mère d'Edward avec de grands yeux.

« Rien de grave, je vous rassure. Nos enfants se sont endormis en regardant un dessin animé et je les ai installés dans le lit de Bella. Je vous ramènerai votre fils demain matin. »

« Ca me gêne Chef Swan. Mon mari va aller le chercher pour le mettre dans la voiture. »

« Puisque je vous dis que cela ne me dérange pas ! Il est en sécurité, il ne lui arrivera rien de mal. Par contre, si vous voulez l'embrasser, je peux vous montrer la chambre. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Madame Cullen.

« Oui ! Allez, suivez-moi. »

Une fois dans la chambre, les époux Cullen regardèrent les enfants de manière attendrie. Bella avait collé sa tête près de celle d'Edward et ils avaient tous les deux un léger sourire sur le visage. Madame et Monsieur Cullen allèrent embrasser les deux enfants tour à tour. Ils redescendirent, ensuite, dans le salon.

« Maintenant que vous avez vu que votre fils était bien installé, laissez-moi vous offrir quelque chose à boire. »

« Euh … Je ne sais pas trop. » hésita la mère d'Edward.

« Allez, Madame Cullen, juste un verre ! Que voulez-vous : du vin, de la bière, du coca, de l'eau, … »

« Une bière ! »

« Excellent choix ! Et vous, Docteur Cullen ? »

« Une bière aussi. »

« Installez-vous dans le fauteuil, je reviens avec vos boissons. »

J'étais donc parti dans le garage leur chercher à chacun une bouteille de bière. La prochaine fois qu'ils viendront ici, je leur montrerai ce que nos enfants ont fait comme travail dans le garage. De retour dans le salon, je leur servis leur bière dans un verre.

« Avez-vous soupé ? » leur demandais-je.

« Non, pas encore. On n'a pas eu vraiment le temps. » avoua Madame Cullen.

« J'avais fait pour les enfants des pizzas, il en reste quelques morceaux. Je vais vous les mettre réchauffer. »

« Non, merci. » répondit Monsieur Cullen.

« Je suis sur que vous êtes affamés ! Je vais les réchauffer et vous n'aurez d'autre choix que de manger sinon je n'accepterai plus de garder Edward quand vous avez un empêchement. »

« Si vous insistez… » répondit Madame Cullen.

Je leur réchauffais donc les morceaux de pizza restants, et puis je les mis sur une assiette. Ils voulaient à tous prix s'installer à table, mais j'ai insisté pour qu'ils restent installés dans le salon. Après avoir mangé, je leur servis une nouvelle bière. C'était vraiment des gens de bonne compagnie.

« Comment va votre fille ? » leur demandais-je.

« Depuis quelques jours, elle était plus faible, c'est pour cela qu'on lui a refait des examens aujourd'hui. » répondit Madame Cullen avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis vraiment navré de ce qui vous arrive ! »

« Merci. J'espère pouvoir ramener ma fille à la maison pour Noël. » ajouta le Docteur Cullen.

« J'ai hâte que votre fille se porte mieux parce que ma fille trépigne d'impatience de la rencontrer. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois que Bella dit le prénom de votre fille sur une journée, et de votre fils aussi d'ailleurs. »

« C'est marrant parce que chez nous on entend le prénom de votre fille un nombre incalculable de fois que ce soit de la bouche d'Edward ou d'Alice. » confia Madame Cullen.

« En tous cas, je tenais à vous dire que vous avez un garçon absolument charmant. Savez-vous qu'il a pris son temps pour démêler soigneusement les cheveux de Bella. »

« Et vous, savez-vous à quel point l'arrivée de votre fille à changé la vie de nos enfants ? » demanda la mère d'Edward visiblement émue.

« Comment ça ? » les questionnais-je curieux.

« Avant à l'école, tout se passait bien pour nos enfants. Ensuite, Alice est tombée malade et c'est là que tout a commencé à dégénérer. Edward est alors devenu comme un pestiféré car les autres enfants avaient peur d'attraper la maladie d'Alice. Notre fils était alors reclus et mis à l'écart par tous les enfants. Il en souffrait énormément même s'il ne l'a jamais avoué. Et, désormais, grâce à l'arrivée de votre fille, il sourit de nouveau et est même impatient le matin d'aller à l'école pour la voir. De plus, elle a réussi à mettre Alice dans sa poche sans même la rencontrer. Votre fille est tout simplement incroyable. J'aime la voir dans la vie de mes enfants. » expliqua Madame Cullen tout en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Je suis très heureux que ma fille apporte une part de bonheur dans le cœur de vos enfants. »

Après ces révélations, mes invités avaient continué à parler de tout et de rien. On avait un peu parlé de sport avec le Docteur Cullen, et puis ils avaient pris congé. Madame Cullen m'avait fait promettre de l'appeler pendant la nuit si j'avais un problème avec son fils. Après avoir mis les assiettes et les verres au lave-vaisselle, j'étais parti me coucher.

**

* * *

**

Voilà, la nuit dernière le sommeil ne venant pas, j'ai écrit un chapitre. Je pense que dans le prochain, je raconterai la rencontre entre Alice et Bella, mais ce n'est pas encore sûr. Je vous souhaite un très joyeux noël. Passez de bons moments que ce soit en famille ou entre amis. Je vous dis à très bientôt pour un prochain chapitre.


	7. Chapter 5 : UNE RENCONTRE INESPEREE

Chapitre 5 : UNE RENCONTRE INESPEREE

**Bonjour à toutes, alors, tout d'abord, je tiens à vous souhaiter une excellente année 2010 ; santé, joie et bonheur au programme, ce sera déjà pas si mal que ça ! Ensuite, je voudrais m'excuser pour le retard de parution de ce chapitre, mais je suis en manque d'inspiration. J'ai déjà écrit pas mal de chapitres futurs, mais je bloque un peu pour les chapitres les faisant arriver à l'adolescence. Je suis sur ce chapitre depuis 22h00 et il est 2heure du matin. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et en plus, il est assez court. Je vous promets que je ferai mieux pour la suite. Bonne Lecture**

**POV Bella**

Ce matin lors de mon réveil, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Quelque chose me tenait la main. D'habitude, je dormais avec mon poupée, mais jusque là, elle ne m'avait encore jamais tenu la main. Je décidais alors d'ouvrir mes yeux et là, j'eus un mouvement de recul. Edward se trouvait dans mon lit et il dormait. Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, je me suis souvenu qu'hier il était venu passer la journée avec moi. Mais c'était quand même bizarre qu'il ait dormi ici car la maman d'Edward avait dit qu'elle viendrait le chercher tard au soir. Bref, après quelques minutes à réfléchir dans mon lit, j'avais réveillé mon ami pour descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Après avoir pris notre bain, papa avait été reconduire Edward et, puis, on avait fait mes devoirs. Après ça, on avait fait des jeux de société et je m'étais couchée tôt pour être en forme le lendemain à l'école. Les jours suivants se suivaient, c'était toujours la même chose ; se lever tôt pour aller à l'école, aller à l'école pour apprendre de nouvelles choses, rentrer de l'école et faire ses devoirs et puis aller à son lit pour être en forme pour aller à l'école le lendemain.

Maintenant, c'était papa qui nous conduisait Edward et moi le matin à l'école. Le soir, c'était Madame Cullen qui nous reprenait et elle me déposait à ma maison où mamy m'attendait pour s'occuper de moi. Avec papa et Edward, nous avions enfin terminé de peindre le garage. C'était tout blanc et c'était vraiment très beau. C'était la première fois que je voyais un si beau garage. Même mamy elle disait que c'était une belle pièce et qu'elle voudrait bien habiter là-dedans pour être plus près de nous. A ce moment-là, papa était devenu tout blanc. Il avait repris des couleurs quand mamy avait éclaté de rire et qu'elle lui avait dit que c'était une blague. Moi, j'avais beaucoup rigolé avec mamy parce que papa était trop comique à voir.

Il faisait beaucoup plus froid à Forks qu'à Phoenix. Papa avait dû m'acheter un nouveau manteau parce que j'avais trop froid pour aller à l'école. La semaine passée, c'était les vacances de Toussaint. J'avais passé la moitié du temps avec mamy et l'autre moitié avec Edward. J'allais plus souvent chez lui pour m'entraîner au piano et aussi pour jouer après l'entraînement. Le professeur était vraiment content de mes progrès et encore plus content de ceux d'Edward. Il jouait vraiment bien et j'aimais beaucoup l'écouter jouer. A la rentrée, les enfants avaient été encore plus méchants avec Edward. Et lui, il était de plus en plus triste de ne pas avoir d'autres amis que moi. J'en parlais souvent avec papa, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Heureusement, Marie était revenue et on passait du temps avec elle. On pouvait jouer à la marelle et même si c'était plutôt un jeu de filles, Edward y jouait sans râler. Il aurait préféré qu'on joue au football avec lui, mais Marie n'aimait pas les ballons et moi j'étais assez maladroite alors Edward disait que ce n'était pas amusant de jouer avec moi car il avait toujours la balle et que je n'offrais aucun résistance. Aujourd'hui, c'était mercredi, et comme tous les mercredis, je passais l'après-midi avec Edward. Comme prévu, c'était Madame Cullen qui venait nous chercher à l'école à midi pour aller manger chez elle.

« Coucou les enfants, comment ça va ? » demanda Madame Cullen.

« Suuuuuuuper, maman ! Et toi ? » répondit Edward.

« Je vais bien aussi. Et toi, Bella, ça va ? »

« Ca va toujours quand je viens chez vous. » lui répondis-je avec un timide sourire sur le visage.

« J'ai une surprise pour vous aujourd'hui ! » sautillait la mère de mon ami.

« C'est quoi ??? » demandais-je en chœur avec Edward.

« Vous verrez bien ! On rentre manger à la maison et puis je vous expliquerai de quoi il s'agit. »

Nous étions donc retournés à la villa des Cullen. Madame Cullen n'avait rien voulu nous dire pendant le repas. Elle nous avait seulement dit qu'aujourd'hui nous n'aurions pas de piano et que la baby-sitter ne viendrait pas nous surveiller. Je me posais mille et une questions dans ma tête. J'avais bien-sûr pensé à Alice, mais je savais qu'elle était encore faible pour recevoir ma visite. Une fois que nos assiettes étaient vides, Madame Cullen nous demanda d'aller nous débarbouiller à la salle de bain et de mettre nos manteaux.

« Edward, tu penses qu'on va où ? »

« Je sais pas ? Peut-être au parc ! »

« Tu crois ? C'est bizarre qu'on n'ait pas piano quand même. »

« Ouais, je sais. Mais maman a dit que c'était une surprise, donc c'est quelque chose qu'on va bien aimer tous les deux. »

« T'as raison ! De toute façon, on saura bientôt ce que c'est. »

Nous étions descendus en courant dans les escaliers et Madame Cullen nous avait un peu crié dessus en nous disant de ne pas courir dans les escaliers pour ne pas tomber et nous blesser. Une fois nos manteaux enfilés, nous nous installèrent dans la voiture.

« Maman, on va où ? »

« Vous le saurez bientôt ! Encore un peu de patience. »

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Au plus, on s'éloignait de la maison et au plus Edward souriait.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » lui chuchotais-je.

« Parce que je sais où on va ! »

« Et où ? »

« Tu le verras bien ! »

« Allez Edward s'il-te-plait. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, oui ! Promis, juré, craché … Enfin, je cracherai quand on sera sorti de la voiture. »

« On est arrivé les enfants ! » s'écria Madame Cullen.

La maman d'Edward nous ouvrit les portes et on descendit tous les deux du côté du trottoir. Papa m'avait déjà montré ce grand bâtiment blanc, mais je ne me souvenais pas de ce que c'était. Je n'osais pas demander à Madame Cullen. J'attends donc impatiemment qu'on y rentre pour voir ce que c'était. Edward, lui, souriait plus que jamais. Pendant que nous marchions sur le trottoir, j'étais à côté de mon ami.

« Tu veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'on va faire ? » lui chuchotais-je dans son oreille.

« Non, toujours pas. Encore quelques secondes et tu auras la réponse. »

« T'es pas gentil. » boudais-je en le regardant tristement.

« Ne fais pas cette tête Bella. Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu boudes. »

« Alors dis-moi ce que je veux savoir. S'il-te-plaiiiiiiiiiiiit Edward »

« Grrr, arrête ! Je ne céderai pas. »

« Bella, arrête un peu de questionner ainsi mon pauvre fils. »

« Désolée, Madame Cullen. »

« Arrête de toujours t'excuser ! Tu n'as rien fait de grave. Edward ne te dira rien car je lui ai demandé de se taire même s'il devinait la surprise. » m'expliqua-t-elle calmement.

« On est bientôt là ? » demandais-je curieuse.

« Oui, ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas. Dans maximum 5 minutes, tu connaîtras ta surprise. »

Je baissais alors la tête et continuais de marcher. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait me dire de quoi il s'agissait. On arriva devant une grande porte qui s'ouvrait toute seule quand on était juste en face. La maman d'Edward nous fit entrer et une fois les portes coulissantes passées, je compris instantanément où on se trouvait.

« On est à l'hôpital ?!!! » demandais-je ?

Aucun des deux ne me répondit, mais je vis leurs sourires s'agrandir. J'étais folle de joie, je sautillais partout. J'allais enfin rencontrer la sœur d'Edward. Je suis si contente d'enfin la voir autrement que sur des photos. Mais, soudain, j'eus mal au ventre.

« Et si elle ne m'aime pas ? » demandais-je timidement en regardant la maman d'Alice.

« Elle t'adore déjà ! »

« Ouais, mais ce sont mes dessins qu'elle aime bien. Peut-être qu'elle ne m'aimera plus une fois qu'on se sera rencontrée. » répondis-je avec presque les larmes aux yeux.

« Viens ici ma chérie. » m'attira Madame Cullen dans ses bras « Calme-toi, je te promets que tout va bien se passer ! Ma fille t'adore depuis le premier dessin que tu lui as fait et le simple fait que tu veilles sur son frère comme tu le fais, feras de toi son amie pour toujours. »

« Vous croyez vraiment ce que vous dites ? »

« Bien-sûr que oui ! Sinon, pourquoi je t'aurais prise avec nous pour venir voir Alice ? Allez, tu me sèches tes petites larmes qui menacent de couler sur ton si beau visage. Je vais te faire un gros câlin et puis, je ne veux plus voir qu'un immense sourire sur ton visage, c'est compris ? »

« Oui » répondis-je faiblement. Elle me prit alors dans ses bras et me serra fortement pendant quelques secondes. Ensuite, elle me fit un gros bisou sur la joue et me regarda en souriant.

Une fois mon chagrin surmonté, Madame Cullen me prit la main et on continua d'avancer dans les couloirs. Edward courait dans les couloirs connaissant le chemin par cœur. Moi, j'avais toujours peur qu'Alice soit déçue en me voyant en vrai, mais la main de Madame Cullen me rassurait.

« Voilà, ma chérie, on arrive dans la chambre d'Alice. Je voudrais que tu aies l'air le plus heureuse possible. Tu sais qu'elle ne passe pas toujours des moments très gais dans cet hôpital, donc ici, je compte sur toi pour la faire sourire, d'accord ? » me chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille.

« Oui, Madame, je vous le promets ! » lui répondis-je dans son oreille.

Après un dernier bisou, on fit les derniers pas qui nous séparaient de la chambre et puis, enfin, je vis la sœur de mon ami, là, couchée sur son lit. Elle parlait avec son frère et ne remarqua pas tout de suite ma présence. Je la regardais timidement et Madame Cullen fit sembler de tousser pour avoir l'attention sur nous.

« Bella ? C'est toi, Bella ? » s'écria Alice depuis son lit.

« Oui, c'est moi ! » répondis-je timidement.

« Lâche la main de maman et viens ici tout de suite ! »

« Oui » répondis-je en m'avançant timidement vers elle. Une fois arrivée près de son lit, elle me prit la main et me fit m'approcher d'elle un maximum.

« Je suis tellement contente de te voir en vrai. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je demande à maman pour que tu puisses venir me rendre visite. Je connais presque tout sur toi, enfin, tout ce que tu racontes à Edward. Je sais que ta glace préféré est celle à la fraise. Que tu as fait de la peinture dans ton garage avec mon frère. Que tu rougis très vite quand tu es gênée. Que tu … »

« Alice, calme-toi ! Laisse parler Bella ! » intervint Madame Cullen.

« Désolée maman »

« Bonjour Alice » dis-je alors timidement.

« Tu voudrais bien monter sur mon lit pour me faire un bisou ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, bien-sûr. » Madame Cullen m'aida alors à m'installer sur le lit.

**POV Esmé**

Après avoir posé Bella sur le lit d'Alice, ma fille lui fit un long câlin pendant lequel elle serra fortement Bella dans ses bras. Edward les regardait toutes les deux en souriant. Moi, j'avais les larmes aux yeux de voir ma fille s'attacher autant à quelqu'un d'autre que son frère. Une fois que ma fille eu relâché Bella, elle se coucha au côté d'Alice sous les ordres de celle-ci. Je voyais que Bella n'était pas totalement à son aise. Edward était resté par terre, occupé de les regarder. Je m'approchais alors de lui et le déposais sur le lit de sa sœur. Alice lui demanda alors de venir se coucher aussi à côté d'elle. Je décidais alors de les laisser tous les trois discuter un peu.

« Les enfants, je vous laisse quelques minutes. Je vais chercher papa. Soyez sages, d'accord ? »

« Oui m'man/Madame Cullen » répondirent-ils tous les trois en chœur.

Mon mari travaillait jusque 15h00 et il était 14h40. Je partais donc à sa recherche en me disant qu'il pourrait peut-être terminer un peu plus tôt que prévu. A 14h50, j'étais à l'étage de son service. Je marchais tranquillement et jetais un rapide coup d'œil dans les chambres afin de voir s'il était là ou pas. Une fois la moitié du couloir parcourue, j'arrivais devant le bureau des infirmières. Elles étaient quatre et elles me regardaient avec insistance. Je décidais alors de les questionner.

« Bonjour mesdames. Sauriez-vous où je peux trouver mon mari ? »

« Vous savez qu'il ne termine qu'à 15h ? » me demanda l'une des infirmières.

« Il me semble que je n'ai pas demandé à quelle heure il terminait, mais plutôt où il se trouvait. Comprenez-vous la différence entre les deux questions ? » demandais-je assez sèchement.

« Il doit être dans une des chambres des patients occupés de travailler. »

« Je vous remercie mesdemoiselles ! »

Quelques chambres plus loin, je tombais sur mon mari. Il était dans une chambre avec une vieille dame et je le voyais discuter tranquillement avec elle. Je ne me fis pas remarquer et attendis patiemment qu'il en ait terminé avec elle. Une fois qu'il fut sorti de la chambre, je lui fis un léger bisou sur les lèvres en guise de bonjour.

« Sais-tu quelle heure il est ? » lui demandais-je.

« Très exactement 14h59, Madame Cullen ! » me répondit-il avec son sourire charmeur.

« Plus qu'une toute petite minute et je peux t'enlever pour venir dans la chambre de notre fille. »

« Je vais vite aller déposer ce dossier au bureau des infirmières, et puis, je viens avec toi. »

Mon mari compléta son dosser tout en marchant vers le bureau des infirmières. Elle me regardait avec un regard mauvais. Il est vrai que mon époux était plutôt bel homme et pas mal de femmes étaient jalouses quand je me trouvais dans les parages. Moi aussi, je l'étais un peu, mais je n'hésitais pas à leur montrer ma propriété quand cela était nécessaire.

« Bon, les filles, je vous laisse ! Je vous reverrai la semaine prochaine. J'ai pris quelques jours de congé pour pouvoir m'occuper de ma fille. Veuillez ne pas me biper, sauf si c'est un cas d'extrême urgence. Bon travail. A bientôt. » leur dit mon mari avant de me prendre la main et de nous diriger vers les ascenseurs.

Mon mari était au courant que la petite Swan venait rendre visite aujourd'hui à notre fille. Normalement, cela devait faire quelques semaines qu'elle aurait du venir, mais comme Alice était faible, on avait préféré reculer leur rencontre. Avant de rentrer dans la chambre, nous étions restés quelques secondes le long du mur afin d'écouter leurs conversations, mais nous n'entendions rien. Je risquais alors un coup d'œil par la porte et là, je vis nos trois amours occupés de dormir. Je savais qu'Alice avait besoin de beaucoup de repos, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les deux autres s'endorment aussi. Mon cœur eut un raté lorsque je remarquai qu'Alice serrait la main droite de Bella dans sa ma gauche, et la main gauche de son frère dans sa main droite. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les observer tous les trois. J'avais une larme qui s'était échappée de mes yeux et Carlisle me prit dans ses bras. Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi je me sentais dans cet état, mais j'étais extrêmement heureuse de l'histoire d'amitié qui se déroulait entre mes enfants et la fille du shérif. J'espérais du plus profond de moi que ma petite fille était enfin guérie. Normalement, dans maximum 3 semaines, elle pourra rentrer avec nous à la maison. Nous ne l'avons pas encore dit aux enfants car nous ne voulons pas les décevoir en cas de sortie non confirmée d'Alice. Je regarde tendrement les trois enfants dormir tandis que Carlisle en profite pour faire quelques photos. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils se sont racontés pendant que j'étais partie chercher mon mari. En tous cas, je suis sur que le courant est bien passé entre les deux petites filles sinon, elles ne seraient pas occupées de se tenir la main à cet instant présent. Malgré le malheur de la maladie, je pense pouvoir dire aujourd'hui que je suis heureuse de voir mes deux enfants heureux.

**Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas relu le chapitre. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de faute. SI c'est le cas, je m'en excuse. N'hésitez à me laisser vos avis sur ce chapitre ou des suggestions pour la suite. Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt pour la suite.**


	8. Chapter 6 : SURPRISE

Chapitre 6 : SURPRISE

**Bonjour ! Beaucoup de choses changent pour moi actuellement, je n'ai donc plus vraiment le temps d'écrire. Cependant, aujourd'hui, j'avais mon après-midi de libre donc j'en ai profité pour vous écrire un petit quelque chose. Le chapitre n'est pas très long, mais j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux pour la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Bella**

J'avais passé une trop belle journée ! Madame Cullen m'avait emmené à l'hôpital pour voir Alice. J'avais eu un peu peur au début, mais elle avait vraiment été très gentille avec moi. On avait un peu parlé, et puis, Edward nous avait chanté une chanson et on s'était endormi tous les trois. Au réveil, les parents de mes deux amis étaient assis dans la chambre. Ils avaient tous les deux le sourire et il y avait une tonne de bonbons sur la petite table. Je mourrais d'envie d'en prendre un, mais j'étais timide, alors j'attendais impatiemment que quelqu'un m'en donne un. Après cela, Madame Cullen avait fait livrer des pizzas qu'on avait mangé tous ensemble dans la chambre d'Alice.

Depuis ce jour, j'allais la voir régulièrement à l'hôpital. Je continuais toujours à lui faire autant de dessins qu'avant. Et elle en accrochait quelques uns dans sur les murs de sa chambre. Les cours de piano continuaient aussi et Edward faisait de plus en plus de progrès. Il était bien meilleur musicien que moi-même. Le samedi, mon ami venait passer l'après-midi à la maison, et bien souvent, il restait dormir chez moi.

A l'école, c'était toujours la même chose. Je restais continuellement avec Edward. Les enfants ne changeaient pas de comportements envers lui. Et maintenant, j'étais moi aussi considérée comme le clown de service. Tout le monde se moquait de moi. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je m'en fiche parce que depuis hier ce sont les vacances de Noël. Avec papa, on a prévu de faire un beau réveillon à la maison. Je vais l'aider à mettre la table pendant que lui, il fera la cuisine. Mamy Flore viendra souper avec nous. Il y aura aussi quelques amis de mon père ; Billy, Harry et leurs femmes. Le jour de Noël, les Cullen nous avaient invités à dîner chez eux car ils avaient une grande nouvelle à nous annoncer. Je me demande bien ce que c'est. J'ai déjà hâte d'y être.

Voilà le jour tant attendu est arrivé. Je me lève tôt car je suis toute énervée. Hier, j'ai été faire des courses avec papa et on a acheté plein de choses pour ce soir. Je prends une douche en vitesse et je redescends en courant dans les escaliers. Papa est déjà occupé de cuisiner tout en sifflotant. Je lui plaque un baiser bruyant sur la joue et puis, je pars dans la salle à manger pour mettre la table. D'abord, j'installe la nappe bordeaux. Puis, je mets le chemin de table écru. Je fais attention pour qu'il soit bien centré. Ensuite, je vais chercher les 7 assiettes, les 7 couverts et les 7 verres. Après, je retourne dans la caisse avec les décorations, j'installe les biches dorées et tout le reste de la déco. Je suis fière de mon travail, c'est vraiment très beau. Papa vient voir et il dit que c'est la plus belle table qu'il a jamais vu. Mon sourire s'agrandit alors encore plus. A mon tour, je vais voir où papa en est dans ses préparatifs.

« Mmm, ça sent bon ! »

« J'espère que cela sera aussi bon que l'odeur que ça dégage. » me répondit papa.

« Je suis sur que oui ! Tout ce que tu fais est toujours bon, papa. »

« Merci ma puce. »

« Je peux préparer la table pour l'apéritif ? »

« Bien-sûr que oui ! Je suis sur que tu feras aussi bien que pour la table de la salle à manger. »

« Je vais essayer. »

J'étais de retour dans le salon et je m'appliquais de nouveau à essayer de faire une belle table. Après ça, papa m'avait envoyé prendre un bain et me préparer à mon aise. Ensuite, j'avais mis ma plus belle robe. Elle était noire avec des paillettes. Elle était vraiment trop belle. Dommage que je ne puisse pas la mettre souvent.

**POV Charlie**

Ce soir serait mon premier réveillon avec ma petite fille chérie. Je suis tellement heureux qu'elle soit auprès de moi. Cet après-midi, elle m'avait donné un fameux coup de main en dressant les deux tables. Elle avait fait ça avec beaucoup d'attention, et c'était très joli. A minuit, j'avais offert mon cadeau à Bella, et elle en avait été plus que ravie. Ma mère lui avait acheté plusieurs Barbie et elle était on ne peut plus heureuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut passer du temps dans sa chambre à jouer avec ses filles en plastique. Vers 2 heures du matin, tout le monde s'en était allé. Ma fille voulait m'aider à ranger, mais je tenais à ce qu'elle aille au lit. Demain midi, je lui avais réservé une surprise et je voulais qu'elle aille se reposer pour être en forme. Finalement, j'allais me coucher aussi, je terminerais le rangement demain.

Le lendemain matin, j'avais mon réveil à 9 heures. Quand je m'étais levé, ma fille dormait toujours. Je lui avais préparé un bon petit déjeuner dans la cuisine et je terminais le rangement d'hier. Vers 10 heures, je me décidais à la réveiller.

« Il est l'heure de te réveiller ma chérie. »

« Hklfx » répondit-elle dans son sommeil.

« Allez, debout mon bébé ! J'ai une surprise pour ce midi, alors, tu dois te lever et aller te préparer. »

« C'est quoi la surprise ? » demanda-t-elle en frottant ses yeux.

« Tu le sauras si tu te lèves ! Allez, debout ma p'tite marmotte. »

« Je dois être prête dans combien de temps ? »

« Dans une grosse heure. »

« Bon, je me lève alors. »

Nous étions donc descendus à deux pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, je l'avais envoyée à la salle de bain pendant que je débarrassais la table. Après une grosse demi-heure j'étais allé voir où en était ma fille dans ses préparatifs. Elle était encore avec sa serviette de bain autour d'elle.

« Ma chérie, tu pourrais terminer tes préparatifs dans ta chambre car je dois encore prendre ma douche. »

« Oui, papa. »

« J'espère que tu seras prête dans une demi-heure car nous devons partir. »

J'avais hâte que Bella découvre sa surprise.

**POV Bella**

Voilà, je suis prête. J'attends impatiemment dans le salon que papa me donne sa surprise.

« Prête ma chérie ? »

« Oui, papa. »

« Alors, mets ton manteau, on y va ! »

« Où ça ? »

« Voir ta surprise. »

« Tu ne veux toujours me dire ce qu'est ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions chez les Cullen. J'étais un peu déçue car papa m'avait promis une surprise. Je savais déjà qu'on venait manger ici, donc ce n'est pas une vraie surprise. Je descendis donc de la voiture un peu boudeuse.

« Pourquoi tu boudes ma puce ? » me demanda mon père.

« Parce que tu m'avais promis une surprise. »

« Tu vas l'avoir ? »

« Quand ça ? »

« Très bientôt ! »

« Promis ? »

« Promis ma belle. »

Papa sonnait à la porte des Cullen et la mère de mes deux amis est venue ouvrir tout de suite. Je lui sautais dans les bras pour lui souhaite un joyeux noël. Ensuite, nous étions entrés dans le salon. Ils avaient l'air tous heureux. Je fis un gros bisou à Carlisle et à Edward. Puis, je m'installais dans le fauteuil près du sapin.

« Vous n'avez pas encore ouvert vos cadeaux ? » demandais-je curieuse.

« Si, mais ceux qu'ils restent sont pour toi. » répondit Madame Cullen.

« Oh » fis-je.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Père Noël n'a apporté qu'un cadeau pour Alice et pour Edward à la maison. Rien pour vous. »

« Rien que ta présence est un cadeau pour nous ma belle. »

« Merci »

« Et si on ouvrait les cadeaux ? » demanda Edward.

« Oh oui ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que j'ai reçu. » m'écriais-je en m'attirant tous les regards.

« Puisque tu es aussi excitée, je propose que ce soit toi qui ouvre les tiens en premier. » me dit Madame Cullen en me caressant les cheveux.

« Je commence par lequel ? » demandais-je.

« Par le plus gros ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a dedans. » répondit Edward avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que malgré la si petite longueur du chapitre, il vous aura quand même plu. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**


End file.
